Don't Sleep, Dad!
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: "Sayaang jangan menangis terus nanti Ayahmu bangun nak!"/ Uchiha Sasuke dibuat dongkol habis-habisan dengan tingkah anaknya sendiri/ Apa yang Sakura lakukan untuk mendiami anak ini?/ "Sakura.. Kau punya obat tidur?"/ Canon/ One Shot/ Fluff/ Happy reading


Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak

"Oee oee oeekk~"

Cling cling cling cling

"Satoshi sayaang jangan menangis terus nanti Ayahmu bangun, Nak..." nyonya muda Uchiha satu ini nampak sudah kewalahan menangani tangisan putra sulungnya yang hampir usia dua tahun. Entah sudah berapa mainan dikeluarkannya tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Mulai dari kecrekan, pedang-pedangan, boneka, bahkan tambang ungu khas pinggang Sasuke sudah bergelimpangan di lantai kamarnya.

"Huweeee hiks hiks hiks... mmm~" masuk dalam tahap sesenggukan manja, bayi Uchiha itu terus menangis menolak segala suapan yang dilayangkan ibundanya. Susah makan. Sebuah _syndrome_ yang dialami Satoshi beberapa bulan belakangan. Tidak ada yang lebih memusingkan dari ini bagi keluarga shinobi handal itu. Bagi mereka lebih baik menghadapi misi _S-Rank_ saja sekalian daripada harus mendiamkan Uchiha Satoshi yang merengek tidak jelas.

"Ngghh... Sakuraah... Cepat bawa dia keluar atau aku akan..." Sasuke menggeram dengan suara ngantuknya dari bawah bantal. Sudah dua lapis bantal tebal menutupi kepala pantat ayamnya. Baru saja pulang dari misinya jam empat pagi tadi, tiga jam kemudian tidurnya terpaksa terganggu karena ulah anaknya sendiri.

_'Hei Teme, apakah kau tidak tahu aku merindukanmu, eh?'_

Yah... mungkin itulah terjemahan tangisan Satoshi kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Don't Sleep, Dad!**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Rated K+, Canon, Baby Language xD

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah menggeleng pusing untuk kesekian kali. Sebenarnya apa mau bocah replika Sasuke satu itu? Disusui menolak, disuapi makan mengamuk, diberi mainan juga dilempar. Tingkahnya kini sama menyebalkan dengan si pendahulunya yang sedang berusaha tidur nyenyak itu. Dengan terpaksa Sakura menggendong Satoshi berniat keluar dari kamarnya sebelum Sasuke memaksa Satoshi untuk diam dengan _genjutsu_ andalannya. Hah.. Kasihan sekali ibu muda satu ini.

"Oeeek oekk oeee~ jajajajaja~ huuuu~!" kedua tangannya yang mengepal mengayun-ayun di udara mengarah pada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Tidak mau terpisah dengan sang Ayah, Sakura pun menyadari gelagat bayi lucunya itu. Iseng-iseng Sakura membiarkan Satoshi ikut tengkurap di atas suami tercintanya dan berhasil! Tangisan anak itu mereda dan gelak tawa kecilnya mulai terdengar saat perlahan ia menjamahi tubuh Ayahnya.

**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

_Oh my, _lihatlah sekarang Uchiha Sasuke tengah ditampari putra kebanggaannya.

**POK POK POK POK! Tuuuuut~!**

Tidak mempan dengan pukulan tangan kecilnya, si bayi pun mengeluarkan kentut dengan polos dekat wajah tampan Ayahnya. Berharap si Ayah akan bangun dan segera membuka mata, sementara di sampingnya Sakura sudah tertawa sakit perut. Bau tidak sedap pun menyeruak jelas di ruangan itu. Uchiha Sasuke seketika bangun dengan _deathglare_ akut yang ditujukan pada darah dagingnya sendiri. Matanya yang merah ngantuk pun menambah efek _horror deathglare_nya sendiri.

"Ekekekekek~" si bayi terus bertepuk tangan melihat kekesalan Ayahnya yang membuncah.

"Kau..."

.

.

#####

.

.

Di ruang makan, dua laki-laki Uchiha kini sedang duduk berhadapan. Dengan muka kusut dan tangan yang dilipat, Sasuke memandang tajam pada pria kecil di depannya yang sedang duduk manis di kursi bayinya. Benar-benar dua ekspresi yang saling berlawanan namun keduanya seakan berbicara lewat tatapan mata.

'_Apa maumu hah? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur nyenyak?'_

'_Cih, tidak akan kubiarkan kau enak-enakan tidur. Lebih baik ibu saja yang tidur, dia sudah mengurusku semalaman sambil menunggumu pulang misi! Kau bahkan tidak bawa oleh-oleh dari Suna. Kau ini punya uang tidak sih?'_

Oke, cukup sudah perang onyxnya. Sakura ikut duduk di meja makan dan hendak menyuapi putra kecilnya namun lagi-lagi Satoshi merengek, bahkan air mata sudah siap tumpah dari pelupuk mata sayunya. "Dia pasti menurun sifatmu yang menyebalkan." Sasuke mendadak berkomentar.

"Apa? Bukankah sifat 'tidak jelas maunya apa' itu justru _trademark_mu sendiri?" timpal Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi setidaknya aku lebih memilih diam daripada harus merengek seperti itu. Apa kau lupa kalau dulu kau itu cengeng?" balasnya lagi melempar tudingan.

"Kau juga pasti menangis waktu masih bayi, Sasuke." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak mungkin kan kau lahir dalam keadaan menyeringai atau tertawa sinis?"

Sasuke pun mendenguskan tawanya berkat percakapan konyolnya dengan sang istri. Sedikit memperbaiki _mood_nya yang rusak karena gagal tidur. Ia pun pindah beringsut ke samping Satoshi hingga kini tubuh kecil itu berada di antara kedua orang tuanya. "Hei Uchiha Satoshi, kenapa kau selalu mengganggu Ayah, hm? Apa aku kurang baik padamu?" Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi gembung anaknya.

"Mmmm~ ajajajajajaa" dialog anehnya lagi-lagi membuat alis Sasuke bertautan.

"Kau harus makan, cepat besar dan jadilah anak yang tampan dan kuat seperti Ayah. Ingat, kau ini Uchiha. Klan kebanggaan Konohagakure sampai kapanpun. Kita punya tanggung jawab untuk membangun kembali klan ini. Ayah dan Ibu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, sekarangpun ibu sedang mengandung adikmu. Karena itu sebagai kakak, contohkanlah sesuatu yang baik. Jangan bandel dan makanlah yang teratur." cerocosnya panjang lebar seolah anaknya itu memang mengerti nasehatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke tentu tidak idiot, ia tahu bicara dengan bayi sama saja sia-sia. Tapi ia sungguh berharap anaknya itu dapat melihat kesungguhan ucapannya dengan mata hatinya. Ragu-ragu ia mengambil mangkuk kecil berisi bubur bayi itu dan mulai menyuapkannya pada Satoshi. Ah... benar-benar pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati bagi Sakura melihat dua orang ini akur.

"Nyammm~~" Satoshi mulai lahap menyantap sarapannya. Sesekali tangan lembut Sakura menyeka lepetan bubur yang bertengger di sudut bibir anaknya. Baginya cara Sasuke menyuapi itu sama sekali tidak rapi alias belepotan, tapi entah kenapa anaknya itu tampak senang-senang saja dengan perlakuan Ayahnya yang jarang-jarang.

"Naaah, sudah habis kan? Sekarang kau mandi dulu ya sayaang, hup! Uuuuh bau sekali anak ibu ini, kau mengompol berapa kali semalam, eh?" Sakura menggendongnya cepat dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk kembali ke kamar.

**T.I.D.U.R.!**

Saat ini tujuan hidup Sasuke hanya itu. Betapa lelahnya misi dari Suna hingga ngantuk pun kembali menyerang matanya.

**BRUKHH!**

Ia membanting dirinya ke kasur yang bagaikan surga pribadi. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya seenak mungkin dan memeluk gulingnya. Alis dan sudut bibirnya terangkat refleks ketika menyesap aroma dari guling itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah aroma khas tubuh sang istri yang sangat dirindukannya selama tiga hari pergi misi. Ah... hampir saja Sasuke menyentuh gerbang _dreamland _ketika tiba-tiba saja—

"OEEEEKKK OEEE OEE! HUWEEEE~!"

—Satoshi kembali menangis ria. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura pun mengintip Sasuke hati-hati dari balik pintu kamar.

"Emm... Nee~ Sasuke, sepertinya... Satoshi ingin mandi denganmu...? Kau mau kan memandikannya?"

**GLEK!**

'TIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!'

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

Halohaa ini fic K+ SasuSaku pertamaku xD maapkan aku Sasu-kun kubuat kau tersiksa disini dengan anakmu. Hahahahah

Yosh! Jangan lupa **Review **yaa!

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

.

.

Setelah ritual makan, mandi, menimang-nimang, mengganti popok dan menidurkan bayinya Sasuke pun punya kesempatan emas untuk tidur. Namun sialnya rasa kantuknya sudah hilang berkat kegiatan yeyeye lalalanya bersama Satoshi.

"Sakura… Kau punya obat tidur?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Nampaknya Sasuke sudah frustasi dan memutuskan menempuh jalan pintas dengan obat tidur. Bagaimanapun tubuhnya ini harus istirahat, bukan?

"Ada di atas kulkas sana, kau cari saja di kotak obat." desisnya hati-hati tidak ingin tidur Satoshi terganggu. Sasuke pun berlalu meminum obatnya dan kembali ke kamar. Didaratkannya kecupan sayang pada dahi Satoshi dan Sakura sebelum tidur. Yah, berapa kalipun lelaki ini dongkol dengan keanehan keluarganya, tetap saja ia menyayangi istri dan anaknya itu. Oh ya, perut Sakura yang tengah hamil muda pun tak luput mendapat jatah ciumannya.

**Cup~**

'_Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Selamat tidur...'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**Don't Sleep, Dad! © Asakura Ayaka | 4 Oktober 2012**


End file.
